The new Voldemort
by HP62442
Summary: Harry messes up one of his spells in the final battle, and what happens is interesting. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, they belong to J. K. Rowling.


Harry had finally come to face what he had been dreaming of or rather been haunted of for the last year. He had come face to face with the Dark Lord. He was alone with his worst enemy in a far away forest. He had to face it; he was alone, no headmaster to save him, no friends to help him. It was only them. After, the Dark Lord had already tried to kill him 5 times and failed, Harry was just plain annoyed. Harry knew that he could say those 2 words and he could become a hero. But, something in the back of his mind told him no. He could not do it, but he had to. Unless…. He thought about what the headmaster had said; "There are things worse than death". But, what did that mean? But what did he care: the dark lord had already killed his parents, his godfather, and Cedric, did he not deserve to die? Harry no longer though sensible with the adrenalin and the pain, the pain of it all. He could end it right now. "You have to want to cause pain, Potter," for two years that was all of what he could think of. Then, with out even thinking, "Avada Kedavous!" he yelled. But, wait that was not he dreaded killing jinx.

"Potter, I knew you could not do it. You are weak!" said the dark lord with malicious. But, if he had not killed the dark lord, what had he done? Then Harry saw the dark lord resume to a humanly form. His voice was no longer high, but deep. He eyes were no longer slits but a calm blue. His face was that of a human.

"What have you done, Potter?" questioned the dark lord with a hint of fear. Then, he tried to apperate but failed. Harry laughed, having no ideal on earth what he had done. Just then, the headmaster appeared.

"Harry, may I have a word," said the headmaster clammily with a hint of laughter.

"Um, if you noticed I am kind of busy with a duel with him," he said pointing over to the muggle like Dark Lord.

"It's ok Harry every thing will be alright Harry, now, come here please," said the head master with a smile. Harry came very imperiously, after, hearing the headmaster's request.

"Yes, Professor," said Harry.

"You see Harry, you might just be one of the cleverest wizards of all time," Harry looked puzzled, Dumbledore sensed this and continued, "Voldemort has taken so many step to escape death that it is impossible to kill him or least as a wizard," he softly laughed, "you see Avada Kedavous is an very uncommon charm even to lord Voldemort. So, unknown that the ministry does not even know that it exists. For, if they did it would be a unforgivable charm. It changes a wizard or witch into a muggle. Lord Voldemort could not be killed as a wizard but he can as a muggle. Now, he is as powerful as a muggle. Who would follow him now? Things worse than death, indeed," he finished with a laugh.

"But, Professor it was an accident. I did not…"He was cut off.

"It does not matter, Harry, what done is done. The dark lord will never again be powerful," said the Headmaster.

"What will happen to him now, since he is a muggle he can not be sent to Askaban," asked Harry.

"I do not know, the Ministry will decide," said the headmaster. Just then, aurors appeared. Kingsly and Tonks were among them.

"What happened here? It is him, he-who-must-not-be-named," yelled a unnamed auror.

It was the head master that now spoke, "Well, I shall explain when I get back to the ministry and I think you should take tom here back to the ministry. I think you will find that he will come quietly," finished the headmaster with a smile remembering what he had said to Fudge back in Harry's fifth year. And, with that the headmaster, tom, and the aurors apperated leaving Harry there. It all came rushing back Lupin was dead. A tear came rushing down one cheek. He had to face it he was dead and he was not coming back. During the fight he had forgotten…

_Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, and Lupin were fighting in the Forbidden Forest. Harry was fighting Lucius, Ron was fighting Wormtail, Hermione was fighting an unnamed Death Eater, and Dumbledore was fighting Voldemort. Lupin was fighting Bellatrix. Just an hour ago Harry had seen Voldemort and his followers on his map. He had told the head master and he had summed all the members of the order of the Phoenix present at Hogwarts. Harry, Ron, and Hermione came along to against Dumbledore's advise and started the fight waiting for back up. Harry was battling Lucius. Harry had learned that Deatheaters did not play nice. Lucius had already sent 4 killing jinxes at him and missed. Then, he saw at the corner of his eye a jet of green light and an all to familiar whisper of a jinx. Lupin was dead, Lupin was dead. _

"_Stupify," Harry yelled. It hit Malfoy in the chest. "She killed Lupin," yelled Harry, but, nobody heard him. He started to run after Bellatrix. He finally caught up after her. _

"_Oh, is little baby potter going to try to crucify me again," she mocked in her familiar baby-like chant. He had not even bothered with crucify._

"_Avarda Kavada!" Harry screamed. Bellatrix did not even have time think she hit the floor. What had he done, how can one life be avenged for another. Though as it seem Bellatrix got up slowly with a pained look on her face. _

"_Potter, you surprised me, I did not think it was in you. Still you are weak, should I show you how it is done, " she said with an evil laugh._

"_No, Bella I must kill him," said Voldemort in a commanding voice. Harry started to panic where were Dumbledore, Ron, and Hermione. Had they been killed? _

"_Like you can, you never done it before what this will be the 4th failed attempt," Harry said with a sneer. Voldemort did not respond but silently said a spell and Harry and him were swirling though endless back. Until, it brought him here._

Lupin was dead. A tear slid down a cheek…

Four hours later Harry woke up in the Hospitable Wing without knowing how he got there. Standing around him were Hermione and Ron. Hermione was crying on Ron's shoulder. He timidly sat up.

"We thought you had d…" she could not bring her self to say it. "Dumbledore did not say anything to us. I guess we or rather I had over reacted," she finished still crying.

"It ok, I'm just tired. I'm fine," said Harry.

"Thank goodness Harry, we did not know," she broke into tears

It was Ron who then spoke, "So, so what happened with you and him," Ron asked timidly.

"I turned him into a muggle, no joke," said Harry happy with a hint of sadness remembering Lupin. Ron and Hermione were shocked. "Yea, I know, hard to believe," he finished. Then, Madame Pomfry came in ushering them all out. Harry had time to think, to take it all in. Voldemort was no longer powerful and he no longer a threat. And Lupin, Lupin was dead.

"Harry," said Dumbledore. "I am afraid that in the morning you will have to accompany me to a trial at the ministry. They wish you to be present at the trial. I will see you at seven tomorrow. I will make sure you have some dreamless sleep potion. Good night," said the Headmaster softly.

"Professor," he said. He still had so many questions. Dumbledore said nothing and softly swept out of the room.

It was at the last part of the trail. Voldemort had mean found guilty of over 30 deaths, over 40 imperous, jinxes, over 50 crucify uses, torturing muggles, and many other crimes. The court was in a state of quandary with the punishments. Some had suggested the horrible kiss, life in Askaban, and death. To Harry all of theses seemed as those these were not proficient to punish him, after all of the pain he had causes. Harry wanted to know why, why he killed and tortured, and why he did all of the things he did. Then, Harry thought death would not be enough, how can one death avenge the death of hundreds? He killed hundreds so he desired a hundred deaths. One death was not enough. He deserved to live as a muggle in the muggle world. To live when all other died, to live as the thing he loathed.

Though the pandemonium the headmaster spoke, " I believe that we are not suitable to decide this man punishments. He has killed many, so life in Askaban. But, he has only one life to give how can this be fit. I think Harry should decide. He has suffered at the hands of Voldemort. He has watched this parents die, his godfather, his friends and most recently his teacher. He has been though pain and has escaped his so many times. And has been though more than most of us," Dumbledore said. Harry was shocked. There was a collative mumble of agreement urging Harry to speak.

"I also believe in what Dumbledore says. He has killed many. But, has only one life to give. Therefore, life in prison, death, and the kiss cannot me just. I think he should live. As a muggle in the muggle world, He despises muggle and would hate to be one. Also, I want answers to why he did all of the things he did and for that the truth potion," Harry finished.

"Very well anyone agree?" said the new Minister of Magic. Every one's hand was in the air. Harry wanted him feel the pain he once made Harry feel….


End file.
